bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilnean Constabulary
The Gilnean Constabulary, also known as the Gilnean Police Force or the Gilnean Guard was the policing force of the Kingdom of Gilneas. The police force was made up of several sub divisions split across the kingdom and were tasked with protecting Gilnean towns and cities and enforcing the Laws of Gilneas. A great deal of them perished when the various towns of Gilneas were attacked by the worgen and later by the Forsaken. Those that remain were absorbed into the Gilnean Liberation Front. Ranks and Structure Unlike the Gilnean Military, the constabulary did not have a centralized leadership, and was instead under the command of a regional commissioner that led their territorial force. The ranks of the constabulary were as follows: * Commissioner: The highest rank achievable in the force, the commissioner was the regional chief of police. * Chief Constable: Within major cities such as Gilneas City, the Chief Constable was the head of a district's forces. * Chief Inspector/Captain: Head of a station house and commanded smaller units of a force. The rank of captain, though equal to that of Chief Inspector, was reserved for the leader of the Stoneward Regiment responsible for guarding the prison in Gilneas City. * Inspector * Sergeant/Detective * Senior Constable * Constable * Recruit Detectives In order to achieve the position of police detective, which unlike the others is not appointed, one must pass a written test as well as having the requirements to be a police officer. Prospective detectives must also have completed a minimum of two years as a uniformed officer to be able to qualify. In terms of ranking, a detective is equal to a sergeant. Exceptions are made for particularly adept individuals, who do not need to spend two years in uniform. These exceptional detectives are officially termed 'Special Investigators' and are in fact civilian attaches rather than full-fledged officers. Branches Gilneas City Constabulary - Gilneas City * Last Known Leader: Commissioner Michael J. O'Farrell * Headquarters: Military District Station House * Status: Defunct. The Gilneas City Constabulary was the most notable branch of the Gilnean Guard, serving in none other than Gilneas City. The City Guard was extremely well trained, with many guards having been shown able to fend off multiple worgen at a time. Most of the guard later perished when the city was overrun, others evacuated alongside the civilians of Gilneas. The Constabulary's headquarters was a station house located within the Military District of the capitol. The last leader of the Gilneas City Constabulary was Commissioner Michael J. O'Farrell, who was slain during the Worgen attack on Gilneas City. Headlands Constabulary - The Headlands * Last Known Leader: Commissioner Dreymon Gaunt * Headquarters: Keel Harbor Station House * Status: Defunct. The Headlands Constabulary was a branch of the Gilnean Guard serving in the Headlands. Based out of the port town of Keel Harbor, the Constabulary's jurisdiction encompassed the whole region of the Headlands, bordering the Northgate River up to its bay and including the mountains above Greymane Manor. The last leader of the Headlands Constabulary was Commissioner Dreymon Gaunt, who was slain during the attack on the Orcish gunship Wolfsbane in the final stages before the exodus. Western Arevass Constabulary - Northern Headlands * Last Known Leader: Commissioner Baxter Borthwell * Headquarters: Blumsdale Station House * Status: Active, crippled. The Western Arevass Constabulary refers to the branch of the Gilnean Constabulary serving within the westernmost lands of Arevass commonly referred to as the Northern Headlands. The Western Arevass Constabulary was based out of Blumsdale, and its jurisdiction encompassed the entire Northern Headlands up to the main road leading to the Greymane Wall. Though most of its members have fallen to the Forsaken or the Blighted, the Blumsdale Station House and its conscripts remains active in the Blightlands. Commissioner Baxter Borthwell, though believed deceased after the Invasion of Gilneas, has survived exposure to the Forsaken Blight along with the people of Blumsdale thanks to the alchemical breakthroughs of Lord Janus Soren and continues to lead what few remain of the Western Arevass Constabulary. Eastern Arevass Constabulary - Northgate * Last Known Leader: Commissioner Norman Alvington * Headquarters: * Status: Defunct. The Eastern Arevass Constabulary was a branch of the Gilnean Constabulary serving within the easternmost lands of Arevass commonly referred to simply as the Northgate. The Eastern Arevass Constabulary's jurisdiction encompassed the area of the Northgate Woods from the main road leading to the Greymane Wall, bordering Gilneas City and the Emberstone Constabulary jurisdictions. Many members joined Lord Darius Crowley's Northgate Rebels during the Northgate Rebellion, though it was ultimately defeated. The last leader of the Eastern Arevass Constabulary was Commissioner Norman Alvington, who evacuated to Darnassus. Royal Crownlands Constabulary - Crownlands (Duskhaven) * Last Known Leader: Commissioner Victoria Cresswell * Headquarters: Duskhaven Station House * Status: Defunct, unlikely to return to activity. The Royal Crownlands Constabulary was one of the most notable branches of the Guard, based within the Crownlands. The Royal Crownlands constables were well trained, taking on several of the Forsaken and their Abominations during their coastal invasion. Its jurisdiction encompassed the Duskmist Shore and the lands of Duskhaven. Most of its members were slain in the initial Forsaken attack, where many drowned when the land itself was sundered beneath them. The last leader of the Royal Crownlands Constabulary was Commissioner Victoria Cresswell, who drowned to death when Duskhaven unexpectedly sank into the water while she was evacuating civilians. Due to the status of the Crownlands, it is unlikely that it will ever return to activity. It is held in memoriam for those who perished in defense of the region. Stormglen Constabulary - Blackwald/Stormglen * Last Known Leader: Commissioner Hendrick Canterbury * Headquarters: Stormglen Station House * Status: Destroyed. The Stormglen Constabulary was a branch of the Gilnean Guard serving within the region of the Wald, which encompassed the regions of Stormglen Village and the Blackwald. Due to its proximity to the Blackwald, many of its members became Worgen, while survivors fled to Tempest's Reach and were either slain during Lord Vincent Godfrey's betrayal or defected back after his defeat. The last leader of the Stormglen Constabulary was Commissioner Hendrick Canterbury, who mysteriously went missing shortly before the Worgen attack on Gilneas City and was never seen again. Tempest Constabulary - Tempest's Reach * Last Known Leader: Commissioner Justine Wallace * Headquarters: Tempest's Reach Station House * Status: Defunct. The Tempest Constabulary refers to the branch of the Gilnean Constabulary serving within the region of Tempest's Reach, which encompassed most of the Eastern Reaches lands not included in the Stormglen or Emberstone Constabulary jurisdictions. Several of its members were slain during Lord Vincent Godfrey's betrayal, while the remainder defected back after his suicide. The last leader of the Tempest Constabulary was Commissioner Justine Wallace, who was slain after defecting to Lord Vincent Godfrey. Emberstone Constabulary - Emberstone * Last Known Leader: Commissioner Rosemary Bowditch * Headquarters: Emberstone Station House * Status: Destroyed. The Emberstone Constabulary refers to the branch of the Gilnean Constabulary serving in the region of Emberstone. The Emberstone Constabulary's jurisdiction encompassed the entire region of Emberstone up to the river bordering the Northgate Woods and continues all the way to the border of the Tempest Constabulary jurisdiction. Most of the members of the Emberstone Constabulary were slain by the Forsaken, with the few survivors taken and enslaved. The last leader of the Emberstone Constabulary was Commissioner Rosemary Bowditch, who was killed in the Forsaken attack on Emberstone and later raised into undeath. Coastlands Constabulary - Ashen Coast * Last Known Leader: Commissioner Cornelius Langhorne * Headquarters: Bannhurst Station House * Status: Active. The Coastlands Constabulary refers to the branch of the Gilnean Constabulary serving within the Ashen Coast. The Coastlands Constabulary's original jurisdiction encompassed the three marches, bordering the Fallow Crest across the Ashwake Gulf. It is the only branch of the Constabulary that has returned to active service after the re-establishment of the Duchy of the Ashen Coast. Armament As they weren't a military organization, the police officers rarely carried weapons. The most common weapon carried by a police officer was a wooden truncheon, more commonly known as a "billy club", although certain senior officers used longswords. It wasn't until mid-1055 F.A., as part of the modernization process under King Archibald Greymane, that the force was supplied with large amounts of firearms and longswords after two constables were murdered in Gilneas City. Even so, the choice of carrying a weapon was left at the discretion of the constable, usually restricted to a club, a pistol, and some form of cutting implement; be it for the intended purpose or a last resort weapon. In contrast to the blue-gray mail and plate armor of the Gilnean Military, the police uniform was styled in brown. They favored tailcoats with high collars, so as to prevent garroting, and wore light brown trousers, all accompanied with a top hat, reinforced so it could be used as a step. In times of emergency, however, the Guard's armories were armed with military-grade equipment. This was seen during the fall of Gilneas City, where the police forces were armored in order to fight off the worgen. In contrast to the rest of the police force, the Stoneward regiment of the Gilneas City branch, last led by Captain Broderick, was required to be armored at all times while on duty due to the dangerous nature of the prisoners of the Stoneward Prison. Category:Organizations Category:Gilneas Organizations Category:Law Organizations Category:Disbanded Organizations Category:Gilnean Constabulary